Dauntless
by Yeux Lilas
Summary: AU. Even under the worse circumstances, she could still say that she has everything she had ever wanted and needed. A friend, a family and an ally all rolled into one person. And she would do anything to protect that person.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. HIGUCHI TACHIBANA DOES.**

**Warning: Bit of OCs. AU. OOC on Mikan's part and some others. Oh and let's not forget about the swearing.**

**~o~**

**daunt·less **[dáwntləss]

_Adjective_

**Unaccustomed to fear:** unlikely or unable to be frightened or discouraged

**~o~**

"MIKAN! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW OR I WILL TEAR IT DOWN!"

"Open up you little brat! It's already been three months and you still haven't paid your rent, you know I can't hold off mom any longer." A loud banging was heard followed by people shouting to shut the fuck up. A figure slouched in the corner of the room bolted upright, checked the time on the wall clock. "Fuck, it's only ten in the morning!" She cussed out loud and opened the door.

"I'm up! Jeez Daichi, why do you have to wake me up at such an ungodly hour, I don't know how you do it." The man named Daichi huffed in irritation and flicked the girl's forehead. "It's already ten in the morning brat." Daichi asked. "Don't you have work at eight?"

"Itai! That hurts you know. And for your information, I got fired yesterday." She said rubbing her sore forehead while grinning sheepishly. He sighed. "Brat! Did you know how hard it was to find you a job? And you just get fired at every fucking job I got you, that's already the fourth time this month, and I'm sorry ... mom been at my throat for not kicking you out already so….."

"So you want me gone then….." She sighed, how many times has she been kicked out of apartments already this year? "…when?" It's hard at finding cheap apartments that are also neat and not infested with rodents, damn it. She'd just have to sleep on benches in the park again, _or_ she could just crash at Tsubasa's place. She grinned evilly at the thought.

Daichi sighed. "Whatever you're thinking, I don't even want to know." He combed his hair with his hand and massaged his temple. "Pack your stuff now; mom wants you out before lunch, and hurry, I'm getting a headache just being here." He said in his 'do-not-argue-with-me' voice as he saw that she was to complain. Just as he was about to go he turned to her and said in a soft voice. "You being kicked out of here doesn't mean you can't come, visit some time okay? Mom doesn't like you being at the streets but this is business so…" he trailed off.

"Oh I know" she said with a smile on her face "and I understand, I'll just crash in Tsubasa's place, you know?" At that being said all his worries immediately went away and can't help but pity the poor guy who she's going to annoy soon.

**~o~**

Once the door was closed she headed for the closet and pulled out a duffel bag and stuffed it messily with clothes. She headed for a bathroom and had a quick bath and dressed herself. She stared in the mirror and staring back at her was a brunette with chocolate brown eyes, a height of 5'6", a lean body wearing skin-tight jeans coupled with a white hoodie with the word 'Rock' printed on the front and wearing black combat boots with her hair tied up in a messy bun.

She then started randomly packing clothes in her duffel bag and after she finished packing walked out of the room to get out of the damned apartment.

**~o~**

She pulled up her hood as she was making her way down a deserted alley. She heard a rustle of clothing, and hurriedly turned around to see a knife embedded in the wall near her. It grazed her cheek and left a thin line of blood. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A man wearing ripped pants and a white tank top went out of one of the building."

"What's kitten doing in this part of the town, hm?" The man asked as he put his arms on each side to trap her. She reached inside her hoodie and pulled out a small dagger and held it threateningly in his face. "Back off buddy I don't have time to play your games." She said as she slowly pulled out another knife and tried to slash him with it. "Oh look the kitten has claws." He said grinning madly as he slowly leaned down, their face barely an inch apart.

"I said back off!" She tried to push him away but failed, the guy grinned again and leaned down closer until their lips were almost touching. "You're such a pretty little kitten, judging from your bag you have no place to go, why you don't come and stay with–ACK!" He shouted as he fell down on the ground and clutched his crotch, Mikan stood over him grinning wickedly. "You little bitch! Get back here." He tried to stand up but fell over again as he doubled in pain. She ran non-stop until she went inside an old rundown building, climbed three flights of stairs and started banging on the first door she sees.

"Tsubasa! Open up!" After sometime of continuous banging the door finally opened. Standing at the door is a guy wearing denim jeans and a plain white t-shirt, he was about 6'5 with a lean body that clearly screams that he's a hard worker. He has jet black hair and gray eyes behind a pair of small, barely there reading glasses and under his right eye was a small tattooed star. For all the years she had known him she still hadn't figure out why of all the things that he could have he chose simple plain old star, well she guessed, maybe that's why he chose, it's simple and not too flashy not like other people's tattooes.

"Yo," Tsubasa said in a nonchalant voice. He took in the sight of Mikan sitting on the floor looking out of breath. "So I take it, you passed by Hiroto on the way?" She threw him a cold look. "Oh so the jerk has a name then?" she replied sarcastically. He ignored it and kicked the duffel bag lying forgotten on the floor into the room. "Need a place to crash?" He asked her.

"Yeah, well if you don't mind.." She said. He held out his hand to help her stand up, as she grabbed his hand he pulled her up into a hug. "He didn't touch you inappropriately did he?" She shook her head. He tightened his arms around her. "Good. I'd hate to figure out how to hide a dead body anyway."

She snorted. "And I'd hate to bail you out of jail."

"Who said I'd get caught?" He said as he gave her in turn a superior smirk.

"Arrogant bastard."

"I'd be happy to let know that my parents were happily married before they even thought of making me."

"Idiot!" She yelled as she tried to smack him in the head, keyword _tried_.

"That's why you love me." He said as he made his way to the kitchen successfully dodging the pillows being thrown at him.

**~o~**

**As some of you may have noticed I have rewritten this story, I also said that I will post this in another account but I decided not to since it is such a hassle. Only some minor changes have been made. Updates are going to be sporadic at most. Have any questions? You can ask :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. HIGUCHI TACHIBANA DOES.**

**Warning: Bit of OCs. AU. OOC on Mikan's part and some others. Oh and let's not forget about the swearing.**

**~o~**

_She was lying on a bed in what seemed like a hospital room, white walls stared right back at her as she tried to think of where she was. Suddenly a click sounded and the door opened to reveal two people wearing lab coats quietly discussing something. After a while one of them approached her and asked her something, but she can't understand._

_The person nodded to himself as if she had answered his question. He called his partner over and when he faced them he was holding two syringes. The other person took one of the syringes and both of them positioned beside her and held on to both of her wrists, they poised the needles beneath a vein and looked at each other, with a nod the needle had pierced her skin._

_Pain. Excruciating pain was all she felt until she blacked out._

**~o~**

It was just past midnight when he heard a scream next to his room. He tried to think what could've made that sound until another scream sounded.

"Mikan!" He immediately bolted up from the bed and hurriedly went to the room next to his. He opened the door to see Mikan thrashing and turning on the bed. He slowly sat down on the bed trying not to startle her. He began to comb his hand through her hair whispering soft words of comfort. "Mikan it's me, I won't let anyone hurt you in any way, I won't let them, I promise." He said to her soothingly. Mikan whimpered and curled into herself hugging her knees.

"Tsubasa?" She asked staring at the dark silhouette before her.

"I'm here, I will never leave you." He reassured her.

"You promise?"

"Promise."

**~o~**

She woke up feeling a heavy weight on top of her. _'A pillow? But why is it so heavy…'_ She thought. Then she got the feeling of hands snaked around her waist.

'_Hands?'_ she slowly opened her eyes and saw that she and Tsubasa's face were only inches apart. She screamed.

"W-What? Is there something wrong, is the building on fire?" Tsubasa said going frantic. He looked down to see Mikan with wide eyes. He sighed with relief and began to stretch, he grinned remembering the events last night. "Morning kiddo." he greeted her while ruffling her hair.

"Pervert!" Mikan screamed as she kicked him out of the bed.

"That hurts!"

**~o~**

"You hungry?" Tsuaba asked as he started rummaging the fridge and randomly throwing cartons of spoiled milk.

"Is there even any human food in there that I can eat?" She said mockingly as she looked at the contents of the fridge.

He threw a frozen sausage at her head which she managed to dodge. "Brat, I didn't expect any human guests today, usually the rats just visit me." She snorted at his poor attempt of a joke after which they fell in a companionable silence.

The silence was ruined when suddenly the sound ceramic plates crashing on the floor hit the air and the fridge door being forcefully shut. "You're right all I have is rat food. Hey let's go to Koko's place."

Mikan grinned and nodded her head eagerly. Koko better be prepared…

**~o~**

"You two always come here when you have nothing to eat!" A guy with spiky dirty blond hair and pale blue eyes whined as he started to heat the food in the microwave.

Mikan grinned sheepishly. "Thank you for feeding us oh gracious, generous, kind, handsome Koko-sama!" she joked while she cleaned the plates.

Koko smirked and gave her a pat on the head. "Keep the compliments rolling kiddo and I'll have you stuffed every time you come." She rolled her eyes at the pet name but didn't comment on it.

"Don't inflate his already oversized head with compliments, Mikan, it might explode." Tsubasa snorted.

"I'm the one feeding the two of you here!" Koko complained but was ignored as the two started to bicker, he shook his head.

He still remembered the day the two broke into his house…

Well Tsuabasa did.

_It was about 1am in the morning when he suddenly woke up and shot out of bed. Scratching his head while wondering what woke him when the sound of shattering glass brought him out of his stupor. 'What the heck?' he thought as he followed the sound and entered the spare bedroom in his apartment. _

_He clutched something on the wall and with a _'click!'_ light engulfed the room. He blinked his eyes getting used to the brightness before setting his sights on the broken window and moving on to the huddled figures in the corner. The one he could make out had midnight blue hair that seemed to stick at odd ends, that was all he could tell because the person was wearing oversized clothes, while the other one was facing away from him with the hood of the person's jacket up._

_Suddenly the midnight blue haired one shifted and was now looking at him straight in the eye. He had a black star tattoo. He'd know that tattoo anywhere…_

"_Tsubasa!" He exclaimed "What do you think you're doing breaking into someone's house in the middle of the night?!"_

_Said person groaned and shifted his hold on the bundle he is carrying in a more comfortable position. "I need a place to stay for the night." He said as he stood up and went over to the bed to gently place the person he was carrying. He could now clearly see the person Tsubasa was carrying. _

"_I didn't know you're one for kidnapping girls…" he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at him. _

"_I do not!" Tsubasa said as he sputtered indignantly._

"_Who is she anyway?" he inquired_

"_She, my friend, is Mikan. Met her a few months ago in a café and we've been best of friends ever since." Tsubasa grinned while slinging his arm over Koko's shoulder while he shook his head. _

_A groan suddenly made them stop from their musings and with a kick coming out of nowhere, both of them found their selves on the floor sporting black eyes._

The reason why they broke into his home was still unknown to him up to this day and he didn't really mind. Mikan was a great person and he secretly admits that he finds entertainment whenever she and Tsubasa are fighting. Though it could be damaging at times, like now, maybe.

"YOU FUCKING ASS."

"Oh I know you love me~"

"You're so irritating!"

"Only with you baby~"

He better stop this before it gets worse and- Oh no is that his precious painting given to him by Anna.

"YOU IDIOTS STOP IT!"

CRASH!

**~o~**

"Ayt now, gonna be givin' this to ya and be sure to submit it to Boss 'morrow or you ain't gonna get yo money." Said a scraggly old man wearing an oversized brown trench coat, and from what he could was paired off with some black slacks. "Just encrypt d' file and I'll be meetin' ya here 'morrow at sunrise with yo payment, and no funny business Tsubasa, boss expects nothin' less." The man continued as he handed him a small flash drive.

He grinned as pocketed the flash drive and did a mocking bow in front of the man. "Sure thing Jin-san I'll have it finished before the deadline."

Jin snorted as he started to walk away. "Make sure ya do that." He said while looking back and giving him a pointed glare.

"Well that was a pleasure." Mikan, who was standing beside Tsubasa being quiet the whole time, spoke up while scrunching her nose. "And what is up with those clothes? Ugh."

"You sure have a way with words." Tsubasa said as he grinned widely slinging an arm over the shorter brunette knowing how she doesn't like the people from his job, well _some_ people from his job. "And that almost made you sound like a girl." He teased.

"I am a girl!" she huffed at him.

"Now now don't be such a grumpy kitty." He said while grabbing her hand. "There's a new café that just opened in the corner of that fancy hotel, let's go!"

"As long as it's your treat." She replied as she let herself get dragged by the idiot.

**~o~**

"Welcome to Le Blanc Café!" An overly hyper waiter greeted as the two entered the café and made their way to an empty table. He was wearing a plain white shirt tucked into black slacks with an apron over his attire.

"What do you want to order?" Tsubasa asked as both of them stared at the menu placed on the table.

"Hmm.. I want a slice of blue berry cheese cake and an espresso." Mikan said immediately.

"Right then. I think I'm just having a simple chocolate cake." He said while he called a waiter over.

"Are you ready to order sir?"

"Er yes" Tsubasa said as he tried to swallow his sarcastic comment. Mikan smirked over her menu as her eyes shone with laughter knowing what he almost did. "We'd like some blue berry cheese cake, a chocolate cake, and an espresso." The waiter nodded as he jotted down their orders.

"I'm not sharing you my drink if you nearly choke on your cake." Mikan said after the waiter left.

"Hey I'm the one paying!" Tsubasa complained as he mock pouted.

"Doesn't matter." She replied as she teasingly stuck her tongue out at him and he flicked her forehead in return. "Ouch! That hurts." Before the two starts to bicker again their orders arrived and they immediately wolfed down their food, within minutes all of their cakes are devoured.

"Hey Mikan."

"What now?"

"You have icing on your face." He said as he gently wiped the icing off her face, his fingers lingering on her cheeks for just a moment too long.

"Uh thanks." Mikan said as she blushed. "You have one too." She leaned over the table and kissed his cheek. "There now, all gone!" she grinned wide as he blushed a deep shade of red. Still leaning on the table she moved a tad bit closer and whispered in his ear.

"Thanks Tsubasa."

And they both know it meant more than just thanking him for the treat.

**~o~**

**I know I should've updated earlier but… I'm sorry I procrastinated! Also I would like to thank a dear friend of mine for helping me motivate myself~ Anyways, I hope to post the next chapter before the second week of June. And has anyone noticed anything? *cough* summary change *cough* **

**Have fun reading~ and please tell me what you think (translating to: I'm accepting any criticism so please review hahaha) :3**


End file.
